


Contentment

by Inell



Series: Daddy and Pretty Boy [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Frottage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron’s knackered when he gets home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading and enjoying this series!

It’s been a long three days with an undercover stake-out that basically required camping out in a Muggle alley followed by a chase through the crowded streets of Liverpool. They finally caught their wizard, a right bloody arsehole who thought it was enjoyable to use dark magic on his own kids, so it’s another tick in the success column and victory for the good side. However, it doesn’t make up for days of no sleep and greasy takeaway eaten out of wrappers. He also smelled so terrible that he had to grab a shower in between interrogations because of the stench. Now, he’s got two days off to decompress and get some much needed rest before going back to work. 

The smell of oregano and garlic greets Ron when he steps out of the Floo into his flat, which catches him off-guard. He’s expecting to arrive home to a quiet flat with his laundry still piled where he left it before going to work the other day. There’s probably spoiled milk in the fridge, too, since he’s been gone several days. The last thing he really anticipates is stepping into a warm room with the smell of good food in the air. The strap of his bag slides off his shoulder, and he hears the thump of it hitting the floor. Whatever it is smells smashing. He’s suddenly starving, his stomach growling as he goes to the kitchen.

Scorpius is at the stove humming as he stirs something in a pot. He’s wearing one of Ron’s old t-shirts and a pair of track pants that have been laundered so many times they’re threadbare and hanging off his slim hips. He’s a sight for sore eyes, and Ron realizes just how much he’s missed his boy when he feels a twist in his gut as he watches him shake his bum to the music playing on the wireless. He hasn’t realized Ron’s there, so he’s relaxed and natural.

It doesn’t take long before Ron isn’t content with just watching. He sneaks up behind Scorpius and presses his lips against his neck, smiling at how his boy tilts his head to give him better access. “Smells good.”

“If you were trying to surprise me, don’t use the Floo.” Scorpius leans back against him, and Ron doesn’t have to see his face to know he’s smirking. “Me or the food?”

“Didn’t expect anyone to be here, brat. I wasn’t trying to surprise anyone.” Ron blinks. “You or the food what?”

“Some auror you are,” Scorpius scoffs in a playful tone. “Which smells good? Me or the food?”

“I haven’t slept more than a couple of hours in the last three days. Cut me some slack, kid.” Ron wraps his arms around Scorpius, rubbing at his flat belly as he nuzzles his neck. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard the case was finished, and I knew you’d probably be hungry. Plus, I missed your bony old arse,” he mutters, stirring the pot and tensing slightly.

“My arse isn’t bony or old. Anyway, it’s only fair since I missed you, too,” Ron admits, feeling the tension ease out of Scorpius when he hears what Ron’s said. “How’d you hear about the case? We have this thing called confidentiality, you know?”

Scorpius snorts. “Such a silly word, isn’t it? So earnest and discreet yet somehow still evoking thoughts of Gryffindor. My godfather happens to be shagging someone in an authoritative position in the Magical Law department, remember? And said someone is a nosy cow who keeps track of her best friend and her ex-husband’s cases.”

“I think I need to have a chat with Hermione about several rules she’s breaking regarding the safety and security of our agents and cases.” Ron smirks for a moment thinking about getting the chance to actually scold her for once but the smirk quickly fades as he then realizes she’d hex him for daring to have the cheek. “Or maybe not.”

“She can’t possibly be as scary as everyone seems to think,” Scorpius laughs. “I remember meeting her when I’d visit Rosie during school breaks, and she was always very nice and intelligent. Merlin, if I had any interest in women, I’d probably have tried seducing her after the divorce just to have a chance to pick her brain. Intelligence is sexy for Ravenclaws, you know?”

“Oh, is it? Then why’d you choose me?” Ron nips at a tendon then licks his way up Scorpius’ neck to his jaw.

“You have a huge cock. That beats intelligence every time,” Scorpius teases in a swotty tone that Ron’ll deny makes his cock twitch. “Besides, I prefer being the brains in a relationship.”

“I’m not that stupid. I got you, didn’t I?” Ron turns Scorpius head and kisses him, a lazy kiss that just ‘hello, missed you, glad you’re here’. When they part, Scorpius sighs and a small smile appears on his lips as he turns back to the sauce. Ron sniffs and his stomach grumbles. “By the way, to answer your question, you smell best, but that sauce is reminding me how hungry I am.”

“It’s almost done, Ronald. You can get out plates, if you want. I figured you’d be too tired to deal with the dining table, so we can sit on your sofa and watch your telly, if you want.” Scorpius tastes the sauce and nods. “That Muggle copper program is on tonight, I think.”

Ron grins. “You, supper, and the telly actually sounds like an unbeatable combination,” he decides, reluctantly letting go of his boy so he can get out plates and silverware. While he might be bollocks figuring out some of the features of his lappyputer, he mastered the telly easily. It’s one of the best inventions ever, even if he doesn’t understand most of the Muggle references and thinks they speak a foreign language of slang half the time. He especially likes the programs about coppers, the word just making him smile because it’s not too far off from aurors.

“You _must_ be exhausted if that’s your idea of the best combination.” Scorpius gives him a cheeky smile before he pours the sauce into a pan of pasta.

“I didn’t say best. I said unbeatable. There are other combinations that tie, obviously.” Ron smiles smugly and bumps his hip against Scorpius’. He arches a brow to silently point out that he’s cleverer than most people give him credit.

“Obviously,” Scorpius drawls, rolling his eyes when Ron preens a bit. “Food’s ready. I bought a bottle of wine, but we can save it if you’d rather.”

Ron shrugs. “Nah, we can have it now, if you want. I’ll only plan on one glass. I’m knackered,” he admits, holding a plate so Scorpius can put food onto it before doing the same with the other plate.

“I’ll get that then if you want to take the food to the lounge.” Scorpius kisses his cheek before bustling around getting wine glasses and the bottle of wine ready. Ron watches him a moment, just enjoying the sight of him more than he’d like to admit, then he goes to get the telly turned on.

Ron waits to eat until Scorpius joins him, digging in once his boy’s settled on the sofa beside him. The pasta is delicious, and the sauce is even better. He makes complimentary noises but doesn’t stop eating long enough to actually say it’s good. Scorpius knows because he’s looking smug as he sips his wine. Too soon, Ron’s plate is empty, his belly is full, and he’s content in a way he hasn’t been in ages. It’s a bit scary, really, because he knows he’s got some feelings for Scorpius, but he hasn’t realized just how deep he is until now.

“Stop thinking,” Scorpius says, nudging his elbow into Ron’s side. “You’re too tired to think properly, so it’s best not to do it at all.”

“I reckon no one’s ever told me not to think before,” he says, leaning forward to put his empty plate on the table and covering a yawn as he settles back onto the sofa.

“Probably because they underestimate you the same way you occasionally underestimate me.” Scorpius is so matter-of-fact that Ron can’t even argue the point. Instead, he settles into a more comfortable position now that they’re done eating, and he tugs his boy closer.

“You stayed here while I was gone, didn’t you?” he asks, rubbing Scorpius’ back once they finally got settled.

“Yes. That’s not a problem, is it? I’m here all the time anyway, so it just seemed odd to spend a night at my flat. I don’t even have anything in the kitchen there, and I swear my father would have a tanty if he saw how dusty everything’s become.” Scorpius kisses Ron’s chin and wiggles around a minute until he’s lying on top of him with his legs between Ron’s. “Besides, I missed you, Daddy.”

“Not a problem.” Ron smiles, brushing his fingers through Scorpius’ hair. “I just noticed you were wearing my shirt, and the place is much too clean for it to have been empty a few days.” He kisses Scorpius’ nose. “Missed you, too, pretty boy. Wondered what you were doing while I was out in that cold alley. Thought about you lying in bed stroking your lovely cock, fucking yourself on your fingers and calling out for your daddy, and that helped keep me warm.”

“I did do that,” Scorpius admits. “A few times. Also used your favorite toy, the blue one that’s so thick it reminds me of you. I charmed it to fuck into me at that slow pace you use whenever you want to drive me mad with teasing, and I came all over the sheets with it buried inside me, wishing it was you.”

Ron groans, feeling his cock take interest despite how utterly knackered he is. He rubs Scorpius’ back down to his arse, then he squeezes his cheeks, the thin fabric of his track pants not doing much to get in the way. “Wish I could have seen that. You’ll have to show me some night, pretty boy. I can watch you taking that toy like a good boy, getting yourself ready for me.” He moves his hands beneath the track pants and underwear, touching bare skin.

“Daddy, don’t start something you can’t finish.” Scorpius is rutting against him as Ron squeezes his arse cheeks, whining when Ron starts stroking his hole. Ron kisses him as he bucks up to rub his cock against Scorpius’, enjoying the friction even with their clothes in the way.

“Not planning to, pretty boy.” Ron feels Scorpius clench around his finger as he presses it inside without any lube. He can hear his boy’s breathing pattern start to change, and it turns him on to know how easily he can turn his boy on. He nuzzles Scorpius’ neck as he grinds against him, just keeping his finger inside him without moving it. Soon, Scorpius is wiggling his arse, trying to push back against Ron’s hand.

“If you don’t move that finger, I’m going to get that toy and finish myself off, Ronald.” Scorpius snaps, pouting even as he shoves Ron’s shirt up and teases his nipple.

“Don’t threaten me, Scorpius. You won’t like the outcome.” Ron kisses the pout away but does start to move his finger, going slow and easy because he wants it to feel good.

“Sorry, Daddy.” Scorpius kisses him then, bucking his hips down so they can grind against each other. It doesn’t take too long before Ron’s arching up and coming in his underwear, which makes him flush and feel like a naughty teenager. Scorpius comes soon after, tilting his head back and gasping as his body trembles in release.

Afterwards, Ron pulls his fingers out of Scorpius’ arse, wiping it on a dinner napkin because he’s too lazy to reach for his wand to do a proper cleaning charm. Neither of them get up, sticky wet spots on their underwear not that important when they’re kissing and touching on the sofa. Eventually, the exhaustion is too much to ignore, and he tightens his arms around his boy and settles in for a nap because the thought of getting up includes having to deal with their messy underpants and walk all the way to the bedroom, which is too much work. Anyway, he likes how close Scorpius is right now, and just doesn’t want to move yet. 

Ron missed a lot during his undercover assignment, real food and sleeping and warmth, but he knows that he missed Scorpius most of all. 

End


End file.
